


Dolce venere di rimmel

by FoggyDevil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gosha needs more love, He needs all the love, I can't chill about them, I created this ship and I will go down with it, I love them so much, M/M, M/M/M, Make-up, Otalerovich, Polyamory, Skype, When I rarepair I rarepair good, all three of them, go big or go home, popoweek, popoweek2k17, they're adorable, they're together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: "He likes make-up, and he really is good at it. It started just out of necessity, honestly, being a figure skater, making Art™, capital “a". He didn't need to just create the performance, he had to be the performance."Georgi likes make-up, JJ and Otabek like their boyfriend.





	Dolce venere di rimmel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hTe Popoweek because Gosha needs so much love.
> 
> #2: Look - applying make-up
> 
> (Also help I fell for Otalerovich and I can't get up.)

 

 

“Okay, look up"

“Ah, but, what about no?”

“Then I'll poke you in the eye with the eyeliner”

“Georgi! You'd never!”

“He will, Jean, so just stop talking and do as he says"

Georgi tries to suppress a smirk at the shiver running down JJ's body. Otabek's voice always brings it out of the Canadian, especially when it has that subtle steel he generally uses when he commands in the bedroom. Aaand now Georgi needs to suppress a shiver as well. Okay, this is not the time, he has something to do.

He taps a finger under JJ's eye and his boyfriend obediently turns his eyes to the ceiling, pouting a little. Georgi finds it absolutely adorable.

“Don't worry” Otabek's thinned out voice comes from the phone propped against a book on the table “You know he's good at this" he says, warm and reassuring.

“Yeah, I know" mumbles JJ, concentrating on staying still, and Georgi smiles. He knows they trust him with basically everything -  except grocery shopping, he was banned from going to the grocery store unaccompanied after the third time he brought home nothing but bananas and canned noodle soup.

But this. This was his forte. He likes make-up, and he really is good at it. It started just out of necessity, honestly, being a figure skater, making Art™, capital “a". He didn't need to just create the performance, he had to  _ be _ the performance.

So, as most things in his life, he tried, he failed and he tried again. And again and again until he mastered it. Now he's the unofficial make-up artist for the Russian team. Or at least a part of it. And Katsuki Yuuri’s too, bless him and his kind smile.

“Your eyes are really beautiful, Jean” Georgi says softly, smudging the eyeliner just a bit for a little dramatic effect (there's never too much drama in his opinion).

JJ snorts “Of course they are, sugar. They're reflecting the beauty of what I'm seeing" he grins stupidly, looking straight at his boyfriend. Georgi’s heart beats happily and his smile grows.

“All these years and you're still saying all sorts of sappy shit, Jean" Otabek groans on the skype call. JJ turns his head to blow him a kiss “Don't worry, baby, you're beautiful too”.

Beka rolls his eyes and doesn't even bother trying to hide a small smile “Gosha, are you done with his make-up?” he asks, ignoring JJ's chuckle.

“Almost, darling, he just needs the final touch" Georgi says, sorting through his beauty bag, picking out a red lipstick. “Do I have to?” JJ asks uncertain, eyeing the little tube of make-up warily.

“Come on, Jean" Otabek purrs through the phone “Red suits you, after all”

“And you like it, Beka!" Georgi chips in, cheerfully.

“And I like it" confirms his boyfriend “Let Gosha do it and I'll reward you when I come back”.

“Well what are you waiting for, sugar?” JJ says brightly “Put that thing on my lips!”

It’s Georgi’s turn to snort “Oh, you're so eager now" 

“You would be too, Gosha"

“How dare you, I wouldn't abso-"

“Don't lie, sweetheart” Otabek stops him, sugary sweet and mildly dangerous.

“I would totally be eager, that's true" he can see Otabek smiling on the small screen “That's what I thought. Now come on, finish your job"

With two fingers under his chin, Georgi tilts JJ's head and applies the red lipstick on his smirking mouth. It's fascinating watching how the pigment covers those thin lips, making them red and shiny just like when he and Otabek bite them when they have sex.

As soon as he's done, JJ turns his head to look at Otabek, eyebrow tilting up in a silent question.

“Beautiful” is their boyfriend verdict, and JJ preens at the compliment. Georgi can't help but cupping JJ's face in his hands and kissing him once, twice, thrice and once more, until his lips are red too and a little sticky from the make-up and JJ holds him close with his arms around his waist.

“Beautiful” Otabek sighs again, and they both turn their head to look at him.

“When are you coming back?” JJ asks softly.

“Soon, Jean. I'll be home soon" and Georgi knows that is true; they'll just have to wait four more days until the weekend and Beka will be with them again.

“We miss you, Beka”

“I miss you too. Be good for me and I'll reward you both" Otabek smiles, mischievous.

JJ chuckles and Georgi feels so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr, I'm almost-hunters-in-the-tardis.  
> We can scream about lots of stuff


End file.
